Kamen Rider DiEnd and Decade: The Accelerated World
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Following the events of Super Hero Taisen, Daiki Kaito ends up in the The Accelerated World. A battle with Nega Nebulous causes damage to his leg. In need of someone to do his work, Kaito enlists a fifteen year old with a bum right leg to retrieve a legendary treasure called "The Old One". Meanwhile, Tsukasa follows a lead that may lead him to Narutaki's true identity.


**Prologue: We Are Brothers**

Previously in the Super Hero Taisen…

_ "The friendship between Kamen Rider and Super Sentai might be the ultimate treasure in the universe." Captain Marvelous said to Eiji._

_ "Yeah. As long as you reach out your hand, I'm sure it'll reach this friendship between Riders and Sentai that stretches over the divide." Eiji replied as he stuck out his hand._

_ "Yeah!" Marvelous replied as he shook the hand of Eiji._

_ "What about Kaitou-san?" Hina asked._

_ "He's over there." Joe replied, walking toward the cliff edge. The eight looked down to see a defeated Kaitou, struggling to get up from the ground. Tsukasa walked up to the Rider and offered his hand._

_ "I don't want your sympathy." Kaitou said to the approaching man, slapping the hand away._

_ "Why would I show you sympathy? But you were right, my plan did have a flaw. The duel ended in a draw." Tsukasa replied to him. Kaitou reached into his coat and threw Tsukasa's camera back at him._

_"Take it. It's just garbage to me. Just keep going your own road." Kaitou said as he got up. He began to walk away, but fell over causing Tsukasa to grab him._

_ "Just so you know. If I've ever felt friendship before that-" Tsukasa began as he helped Kaitou up._

_ "Quit it! I never want to think about you again. But… I'll never forget you." Kaitou said. He quickly flashed the transformation card of Tsukasa._

_ "My card! When did you…?" Kaitou simply smiled and walked away from Tsukasa._

_ "Looks like the hand of friendship also reached him." Joe said in reply to Hina._

_ "I think the hand of friendship also reached Joe too." Doc said to Joe._

_ "Perhaps." He replied. He looked down to see Kaitou opening a dimensional rift between worlds. Kaitou gave Joe his signature handgun and left through the rift. Joe and Tsukasa simply smiled. The Gokaigers, OOO, and Decade watched from the distance as Fourze and the Go-Busters got better acquainted with each. It was truly a sight to see: the greatest treasure in the universe._

_Some Time Later…_

A dimensional rift broke through a universe that had never been touched by Sentai or Riders. Kaitou stepped through the rift and looked around to see a dark and grey city. The city reminded him of a world that had been torn apart and bombed. He smirked and began to walk around the seemingly abandoned city, looking for anything to steal.

"I wonder if there's anything here for me steal… I better get something good to make up for the last time." Kaitou said to himself. He heard loud grunting, and what sounded like a pretty gruesome fight. "Better to be safe then sorry. I don't really like the atmosphere here." He quickly removed the DiEnd Driver from his coat pocket and removed his transformation card. Loading it into the gun device it began ringing out.

**KAMEN RIDE**

** "Henshin." **Kaitou said, pressing his finger on the trigger causing red, green, and blue lights to flash out of the barrel._** 'DiEnd' **_The lights centered on Kaitou, turning him into Kamen Rider DiEnd. His armor was cyan and black, and had a barcode theme. "Time to see what's around here." He quickly leapt up into the air and onto the closest roof. Scouting around he noticed the dark and dank city was home to many armored things. It seemed like a normal city, despite the armored people of this world. "Seems like an interesting world. However it doesn't seem like a real one… It might be a pocket dimension that I entered because I'm not really in the best of health right now…" he remembered his stunning defeat at the hands of the Go-Busters and Fourze. "Oh well, better look for something cool."

Leaping down to the closest alleyway he began to walk the streets. He would see others, but most of them would either ignore Kaitou or had some other pressing issue. Tired of the constant walking he decided to take a small break. "This is getting no where. Usually there's some sort of information, but since this is a Rider-less world I couldn't expect less." Kaitou remembered that most treasures came from worlds he knew about such as the many Rider worlds he had visited along side his former traveling companions: Tsukasa, Yuusuke, Natsumi, Eijiro and Kivala. They were his closest comrades, but chose to leave them out of his own personal desires. He decided he would continue his small walk and began to get up. Since he was not paying full attention he did not notice the sudden large figure that appeared before him.

"Look what I got here. A poor pathetic looking guy." The bulky man said. Kaitou, finally having his full bearings looked in front of him. It was large copper armored beast of a creature. Its arm was in the shape of a large axe and it seemed like it was itching to fight. "You're gonna fight me, k?"

"I don't really see the logic in fighting. It seems a bit unfair considering your large axe hand thing." Kaitou said in typical fashion of him attempting to get out of a beating.

"I need to fight. It's for the betterment of me, so you're going to fight whether or not you want to." The copper man said, lifting Kaitou into the air. Many of the other people in the area began to gather around, wishing to see what was going on.

"Fine I'll fight you, but first you're going to get your ape hand off of me." Kaitou said with a smirk, quickly blasting the man in the face with his gun. Thus signified the battle between the two. "I'll have you know I'm very strong." He smirked again as he loaded a card into his Driver.

"What are you doing? I want to fight!" the copper ape-man said, running at DiEnd with his axe drawn. Kaitou quickly dodged and finished loading the card,

"This card is new and especially good for someone like you. An ape versus a beast."

**KAMEN RIDE: BEAST**

Suddenly a light flashed out of the gun and a figure stood before the copper man. Everyone watching the public fight was astonished. The figure had appeared out of nowhere and began to defend DiEnd. It was armored in gold and black and wielded a golden sabre as well.

"People watching this fight, allow me to introduce myself. I am DiEnd. This is one of my many servants, Beast. Watch as my servant quickly dispatches the large ape before you." Kaitou snapped his fingers and Beast quickly placed a ring on his hand, and inserted into the large belt buckle on his waist.

**Hyper! Go Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper!**

Beast quickly changed forms and began to further damage the copper man. Kaitou simply stood there, before pulling out a card for his Driver. "Let's end this Beast, shall we?"

"Get ready for the main dish!" Beast said aloud, as he inserted his ring into the gun he held.

"What's going on here? I didn't get to fight you!" the ape yelled pointing at DiEnd.

"Yeah, instead you got offed by two pissed off guys. Sucks to be you." Kaitou said, loading the card into this Driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DiEnd**

**Shooting Mirage!**

A large golden lion erupted from Beast's gun and quickly transformed into a beam of pure energy. DiEnd's gun erupted a large green wave of energy, also hitting the copper ape. After a few seconds both guns stopped and the copper ape was nowhere to be seen. Beast disappeared as well, knowing he was no longer needed. DiEnd bent down and stretched his legs. "Now you see what will happen if you mess with me? Good, now go before I have to hunt all of you down." Many of the people began to disperse, happy with the day's interesting battle. Kaitou heard many things as they left, but one of them caught his ear specifically.

"Did you hear about the legendary item, "The Old One"?

"Yeah, I heard it was somewhere in the Nega Nebulous region."

Kaitou walked up to the two yapping people. "Did somebody say legendary?"

Startled, the one who said legendary and his friend nodded their heads. "Yes very legendary."

"Could you mind telling your friendly neighborhood DiEnd where it might be hiding?"

"Well if you really want to know it's in the territory of the Nega Nebulous, but no one's crazy enough to go in there."

"Well gentlemen, I think you might have just found the man insane enough."


End file.
